


What happens when a miracle touches and angels wings?

by Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd/pseuds/Niko_Da_MHA_Nerd
Summary: Chloe is the first person to touch Lucifers wings since his fall. And certainly the first miracle to ever touch them. What will happen?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. The beginning of a new life for Chloe Decker

Lucifer stood on his balcony. A glass of whisky in his hand when he heard the elevator ding. Turning around with a huge grin on his face he saw her. His girlfriend. His detective.

"Hello love." He walked over to her placing his glass down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hi Lucifer." they stood in silence staring into each others eyes for a minute. "Lucifer if you don't want to do this it's ok."

"No, I'd love to show you LA from the sky." They walked over to the balcony again. Lucifer turned his back to the LA sky line. "Ready?" Chloe nodded and with a swift movement of his shoulders Lucifer unfurled his wings. 

They were amazing. Huge and white as snow. once the brightest in all the Heavens. Chloe couldn't help but stare. She looked back up at him and met his eyes. "Can I?" He just nodded. Slightly tense as she reached her hand out and stoped an inch from the amazing feathers. she looked back to him as if to ask again. To make sure he was ok with this. His wing moves forward to meet her hand.

As soon as her hand touched his wings there was a flash of light. The light seemed to move through her fingers up her arm and settled between her shoulder blades. She pulled her hand back and fell to her knees.

"Chloe!" Lucifer knelt down just as the light formed into the shape of wings on her back and materialized. Spreading wide. Lucifer looked at her eyes wide. "Wow."

Chloe still not sure what was happening followed his gaze. Mouth agape eyes as wide a saucers when they landed on the- her? wings. "Wha- how?" She looked back to Lucifer. Fear apparent in her eyes. "Lucifer? How?" Their eyes met again. The look in here eyes. Adoration? Calmed her. "Chloe it will be ok." He held out his hand for her and she took it. standing up she could feel her wings moving as she moved.

"How did? Did you know this could or would happen?" She stared into his eyes. "Chloe. If I did I wouldn't have let you touch my wings. Even for me. I don't want people to believe me. They always run. But it's hard to keep my wings hidden all the time. I would never want you to carry that burden." He looked down. "I'm so sorry." She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Lucifer you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know. But you do know how to help." 

He looked back at her and nodded. 

They spent the rest of the night working on Chloe learning to control her new wings and ended the night flying high above LA.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm working on a new chapter and first it was school now its just really bad writers block.


End file.
